


Bratva

by LibrarySocks



Series: Bratva-verse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mafia AU, Not Canon Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Mafia, Second in command Christophe Giacometti, Too Drunk to Consent, Victor Nikiforov Mafia Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarySocks/pseuds/LibrarySocks
Summary: Russian mafia crime boss Victor Nikiforov is bereft that the beautiful dancer Katsuki Yuuri doesn't want to run away with him for a life of crime. His second in command, Christophe Giacometti is left to pick up the pieces.Warning: The sex is Christophe/Victor though the relationship is Yuuri/Victor
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Bratva-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Bratva

**Author's Note:**

> It's implied here that Christophe and Victor have an agreement where all sexual acts are consensual when Victor is drunk, but it's not explicitly stated in the fic, and Victor is definitely too drunk to consent. Don't read this if you're not okay with that!

Christophe eases a drunk Victor into the waiting car, climbing in after him. He nods at the driver after he has his boss situated, and the car begins to glide down the street. 

Victor moans in his seat, his head falling forward, too drunk to hold it up. 

“Yuuri,” he whines, as he’d been doing all night. 

Whining about that stupid dancer he was obsessed with who thought he was too good to date the Nikiforov crime boss. They’d had another knock down drag out fight that morning at the house where Yuuri had insisted that Victor was too good for this life and Victor had snapped back that this life was too good for him. 

Yuuri had stormed off in a huff, no doubt heading back to the studio. Chris ordered a tail, just in case. 

Which left him with a furious Victor who’d, after about ten drinks, became a sad Victor and judging by the way he was now palming himself through his pants, a horny Victor. 

Chris catches the eye of the driver in the rear view mirror and sighs. He really doesn’t want to have to kill the man just because Victor has zero impulse control. He’s pretty sure he has kids. All part of the job, being second in command. 

He grabs Victor’s wrist and sidles up closer to him, putting the arm around his neck. 

“It’s ok, Vitya, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, slotting their mouths together. “I’m Yuuri tonight, okay baby, just calm down. I’ll take care of you when we get to the hotel.”

Victor moans, eyes still closed, probably too drunk to form real words other than his plaintive cry for his Yuuri. 

The kid is going to be a problem if he doesn’t get his shit together. The life isn’t for everyone, Chris knows that, but he can’t keep dicking Victor around. He’s going to start letting things fall through the cracks in his infatuation, and one of them is going to end up dead or behind bars. 

If the little dancer doesn’t make up his mind soon, Christophe is going to have to help make it up for him. 

Next to him Victor makes an attempt to free himself from his pants, and Christophe sets about distracting him again. The Nikiforov dick need not make an appearance right now, he grumbles into Victor’s ear. He just chuckles, pulling Christophe back into a messy kiss. 

The hotel is ahead, and through the windshield he can see Yuuri standing by the door. No doubt having aggravated the doormen to no end. Christophe tells the driver to go around back, and gets a small thrill of satisfaction at the way Yuuri’s face falls as they drive past. 

Victor can barely stand as Christophe navigates him onto the elevator and up to the penthouse. In the room he deposits Victor onto the Alaskan king bed, and helps him get out of his shoes and clothes. 

“Yuuri,” he sobs again, causing Christophe to roll his eyes. 

Honestly, when Victor fixates on something it’s exhausting for everyone. He’s never been so infatuated for so long before, though. Christophe has buried plenty of pretty boys and girls who’ve caught Victor’s eye in the past, but Victor had never pursued one who claimed to be uninterested so hard before. 

Typically they give in quickly, and Victor fancies himself in love. After a few weeks, maybe a month, he grows bored and dumps them. Some he gives parting gifts of money or contacts to help their careers. Others he has Christophe dispose of right away, not wanting to have to share them even if he’s done playing with them. Christophe wonders which Yuuri will be. The latter, if he had to guess. 

Victor sits on the edge of the bed, naked, and Christophe waits for further instruction. Some nights the drink makes him pass out right away, others it seems to keep him awake but useless. 

He blinks up at Christophe, finally managing to pry his eyes open, and he pouts. Christophe chuckles, falling to be knees between Victor’s legs. He licks a long stripe up his cock and Victor gives a small sigh, leaning back onto his hands. Christophe follows up with tiny kitten licks, which he knows Victor loves, before swirling his tongue around the head. 

“Yuuri,” Victor sighs, leaning forward to grab at his hair. 

“Mmm, that’s right Vitya, I’m your Yuuri tonight, you just relax.”

Victor nods, still tugging at his hair, before trying to fuck into his mouth. He’s too drunk and his movements are sloppy and uncoordinated, though. 

Christophe gently lays him back into the bed, before heading to the bedside table. He discards his own clothes quickly, before heading back to where Victor lays prone on the bed. He works himself open quickly while sucking Victor off, until he deems the job good enough. 

He rises to his knees, lowering himself slowly onto Victor’s dripping cock, until he’s fully seated. Victor gives a sob at the sensation, balling his fists into the sheets. 

“Shh, Yuuri’s going to make you feel good, Vitya,” he says, starting to move. 

His own cocks leaks between them, and Christophe makes a ring with his fingers at the base to keep from cumming. 

Victor is beautiful laid out beneath him, panting and moaning as he rides him, trying to snap his hips in a rhythm his drink addled mind won’t let him find. 

Christophe uses his other hand to begin teasing Victor’s nipples, who cums suddenly with a gasp. He chuckles, riding him through his orgasm, before gently pulling himself off. 

Victor is asleep almost instantly, and Christophe works quickly to clean him up, before tucking him into bed. He’s about to take care of his own predicament when there’s a soft knock at the door. 

He walks quietly over to look through the peephole. There stands the infernal dancer, all sad eyes and dark hair. 

Christophe grabs a towel from the bathroom and imagines what it would be like to help Yuuri like he helps Victor. The dancer is all long lines and firm muscle. What would he taste like, he wonders, twisting his wrist. What would he feel like? He gives a small moan at his own orgasm, cleaning up most of the mess, but leaving a little for the show. 

He opens the door, cock still glistening, Victor’s cum leaking down his thigh. Little Yuuri looks at him, first sadly, then as he takes in the picture Christophe makes, angrily. 

“Yuuri, how nice of you to join us. Changed your mind, yet?”

“Where Victor?” He demands, trying to look over Christophe’s shoulder. 

“Sleeping it off, don’t worry, he called me Yuuri the whole time. If you climbed in there with him now he might think it was actually you in the morning.”

Yuuri looks up at him with steel in his eyes, and Christophe wonders if this one might actually hang on for awhile. 

“If you’re not coming in, I suggest you go home. Wouldn’t want anything unsavory to happen to you, hanging out about where you don’t belong.” 

Yuuri shoves past him into the room, tossing Chris’ clothes at him as he goes. There’s a snarl on his mouth that makes him look delectable. Vitya might be onto something with this one. Though Christophe is of the mind that there’s no dick in the world that’s worth risking your neck for. 

He pulls his jeans on commando, smirking at Yuuri as he grabs his gun and coat. He tips an imaginary hat at Yuuri, making a to do list in his head as he heads out. Someone will need to be stationed at the door to make sure Yuuri doesn’t try to kill Victor in his sleep, for one. He’ll have to pay off management for the giant fight that will no doubt erupt as soon as Yuuri can get Victor conscious enough for it, too. 

He’s glad Yuuri seems willing to keep fighting, though. Maybe he’ll get off his high horse and save them all from the self destructive spiral Victor has worked himself into. That, or he’ll need to be taken care off. Christophe lights a cigarette in the lobby, daring the staff to say something. Either way, it’ll be settled soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm trash. Victuuri is 1000% my ship, but I've had a mafia fic rolling around in my head for ages, and I wanted Victor to seem nonredeemable. 
> 
> This is part of my effort to write and post a fic a day for the month of November, so it's not beta'd or edited. 
> 
> I'd really like to come back and visit this as a full story later on, with Yuuri and Christophe teaming up to keep Victor from getting everyone killed. Let me know if that's something you'd read! 
> 
> As always, thank you for letting me play in your sandbox, I love this fandom so much. This is not normally the type of thing I write, but it was just banging around in my head begging to come out! I apologize to anyone who's offended my smutty self.


End file.
